Witches
'''Witches are magical creatures of the Magic Dimension and are the magical opposite of Fairies .Witches and wizards are similar in appearance to humans and Fairies. However the source of their magical powers is from their negative feelings and from darkness, while that of the Fairies is from their good feelings and from light. This reflects itself in the dark clothing, punk-like and Gothic-like of the Witches. ' Even if some witches have used their powers for evil purposes, most witches are not necessarily evil as has been mentioned several times in the series, examples being Griffin who helped the Company of Light fight the Ancestral Witches (as an effort at redemption for having initially worked with the Ancestresses and Valtor, though it was mentioned by Valtor that Griffin and Faragonda were already friends when Griffin was still with the Ancestresses when he says that Griffin left the Ancestresses to side with her "great friend" Faragonda), Faragonda (who was a Witch but later became a Fairy), Mirta, Lucy and the many other Witches of Cloud Tower who helped the Fairies against the Trix, Darkar (unsuccessfully due to their rivalry with the Fairies) and Valtor many times. Lucy once even told Mirta that not all witches were evil like the Trix, and that some are strong and proud, like Griffin, whom she considered as a role model. In the Shaab Stone arc of the Winx Club Comic Series, Griffin says that both Witches and Fairies fight evil, but while Fairies use good magic, Witches use bad/dark magic (witchcraft). Known Witches *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Selina *Lazuli Origins of witches The Ancestral Witches are the first witches known to have existed and have been called "the mothers of all witches" by Valtor and "the first creatures of evil" in the 21st episode of Season 1 .It is unknown what the first title may exactly mean, since the only ones to have ever claimed descent from the Ancestral Witches are the Trix, who simply call themselves as the descendants of the Ancestresses, and Valtor, whom the Ancestresses called their son. It is possible that the Ancestresses are really the ancestors of all witches, but it could also be that the Ancestresses only invented the practice of witchcraft, and that is why they were called the "mothers of all witches", and the fact that children may choose to become witches or fairies confirms that. The title of "first creatures of evil" may possibly indicate that the Ancestresses were born at the beginning of the Universe perhaps at the same time as Arcadia, maybe created by the power of the Great Dragon or of Darkar or by a combination on their powers maybe in a way similar to the spark of the Dragon Fire, which mixed with the Darkness and which was later made into Valtor by the Three old Witches. In ancient times, many witches came together to create Cloud Tower, which is not only the school for witches but also a magical creature which can be controlled by the one who is in charge of the Tower. The Ancestral Witches may have helped in its creation since there is still a trace of them deep in the underground parts of the castle. Powers and Strength In magical strength, Witches are as powerful as Fairies and their relative strengths depends on how much the fairy or witch has been trained. For example, the Trix originally seemed much stronger that the Winx, but this may have been because the Trix were senior students at Cloud Tower while the Winx were freshman students (except Stella, who, however, was not very interested in studying and was held back) and because the Trix, being descendants of the Ancestresses, were more powerful than the other witches (which was shown when the Trix took over Cloud Tower and led the Army of Darkness to attack the Magic Dimension inSeason 1). However, Witches can converge their magic with Fairies, which shows that there is a magical link between them that enables witches to combine their negative energies and dark powers with the positive energies and powers of light of fairies, as seen in Episode 24 of Season 1. Just like Fairies have powers specific to them, witches also have specific powers but due to the Witches powers being based on bad magic, the source of their powers are often things with negative aspects or which can be harmful, like ice, darkness and storms for the Trix, and illusions for Mirta. They can also use magic Convergence like Fairies, but differently, and an unusual way is the Vaccuums of the Trix. Like Fairies, Witches must attend school to become full-fledged witches and practice their craft and most witches attend the Cloud Tower School for Witches in the Dimension of Magix. At school, Witches are taught and trained to increase their powers and to use their powers responsibly so as to help preserve the Magic Dimension and fight against evil, even if it is by using bad magic. Witches, like Fairies, make efforts to become more powerful to help protect the Magic Dimension from evil even if it is by using dark magic. Witches are known to work for their selfish and personal means, but this is mostly a cliché. Witch Form It is unknown if Witches have different Witch Forms similar to the Fairies, as no real Witch Transformation was shown in the series. However, in the second movie, the Trix change from civilian form to Witch form by a lightning spell of Stormy, possibly implying a transformation similar if not identical to the Fairies' transformation. In the Winx Club Comics, however, the Witches are shown to have a transformation, like the Fairies. The Gloomix and Disenchantix however, cannot exactly be called Witch Levels, because even if they are almost Witch counterparts of theCharmix and Enchantix, unlike the Charmix and Enchantix which were earned by the Fairies themselves through accomplishing tasks or getting in touch with themselves, these are not earned since it was through a spell of Darkar that the Trix got their Gloomix and it was a spell of Valtor which gave them their Disenchantix. The Gloomix and Disenchantix can thus not be called Witch Forms, but simply spells boosting their powers. Other possibilty is that both Gloomix and Disenchantix are Witch levels and Darkar and Valtor spells were a "shortcut" for obtaining them.In this case it's is unknown which events will cause a normal witch to get this powers. In Season 5, the Trix are able to earn Dark Sirenix thanks to Tritannus giving themDaphne's powers; but it's still unclear if Witches can obtain Sirenix by their own and if it's a witch level or if it´s only a result of Tritannus' dark powers. In Season 6, the Trix were able to combine their own earning power and its transformation themselves, in order to win the Winx and also had levitated Cloud Tower with their powers. Its shape is called Dark Witches, this maybe do some kind of reference to how they could transform conventional witches. This form is not known to be polar opposite of the Winx, but to say that his outfit has a feature of ancient witches can you be a counterpart of Bloomix. Witches and Fairies Two Fairies, Faragonda and Mirta, once used to be Witches. This implies that young girls can still choose into becoming either a Fairy or a Witch depending on their personalities. Since Bloom discovered her powers when she was 16 years-old and usually Fairies and Witches join Alfea and Cloud Tower at this age, and Mirta turned into a Fairy from a Witch around this age, it is possible that the powers of Witches' and Fairies' power start appearing around this age. Therefore, someone can still choose between becoming either as Fairy or a Witch so long as they have not become full-fledged Fairies or Witches, or till their powers do not become fully associated with Darkness or Light. It is thus supposed that children choose to become Witches or Fairies, or that a Witch can become a Fairy and vice-versa, as it has been mentioned on the Official Winx Club Site after the Season 2 revamp that Faragonda used to be a Witch before becoming a Fairy, and it is also seen when Mirta who was a Witch in Season 1, became a Fairy after transferring to Alfea, her Fairy transformation being shown in Season 3. Therefore, Witches and Fairies are not two different species, but people of the same species who chose to use different types of magic. In Season 6, there are some fairies who decide to quit their powers of light and change sides. This was discovered asLazuli was tested with Trix and the three witches when they saw what their friends with them to take away their wings and make it a full-fledged witch. Although her fairy attire even preserved in good condition, in another chapter is seen wearing the same outfit but with some improvements. Witches working alone or in Covens ''Coming soon... Known Groups *The Trix *Ancestral Witches *Company of Light Problems between Witches and Fairies Coming Soon... Gallery Category:Witches Category:Cloud Tower Category:Trix Category:Icy Category:Darcy Category:Stormy Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Enemies Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Category:Comics Category:Magix Category:Magic Dimension Category:Winx Club